During a conference call, a speaker may not speak with sufficient volume to be heard by other participants in the conference call. When the speaker is unaware of the condition, other participants in the conference call may alert the speaker that he or she is not speaking loudly enough. Such notifications may interrupt the flow of the conversation, thus reducing the efficiency of information exchange in the conversation. Furthermore, participants may be unwilling to request the speaker to increase his or her volume, because such interjections may be considered rude by the speaker or by other participants.